<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punch Drunk by devianta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079448">Punch Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianta/pseuds/devianta'>devianta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Nudity, accidental underage drinking, because he's a good kitty who looks after his human, it's madara appreciation night, it's there for two seconds before getting punched in the face, slightly pervy youkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianta/pseuds/devianta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume accidentally drinks from the wrong punch bowl and it's up to his gracious, generous, majestic bodyguard, Madara, to look after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madara "Nyanko-sensei" &amp; Natsume Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punch Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025609">The Cat and His Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun">AislinCeivun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A brief note before we start:</p><p>This is another work inspired by the amazing AislinCeivun and her fanfic "The Cat and His Boy." This time it's chapter 94, Celebration. I might have also borrowed her human!youkai version of him, which makes appearances in chapters 53 and 74. Chapter 74 includes a gorgeous picture of this form, in case you're curious. With that said, you don't have to have read "The Cat and His Boy" in order for this fic to make sense; however, you absolutely should read it because it's brilliant. </p><p>Thank you and I hope you find this fic enjoyable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsume was naked. Madara had seen Natsume naked before. They did bathe together sometimes after all. However, Madara had never seen Natsume lying around his room naked, especially while there were guests downstairs. But there he was, lying in the center of his room, spread eagle. There were about a half dozen fans pointed at him, going at full blast. Madara paused and considered the temperature. It wasn't that hot. It was a September evening; it was a little warm but not warm enough to warrant lying in the nude with a half dozen fans going. Then again, Madara probably wasn't the best to judge these things considering that he was a bit drunk after having spent the better part of the evening out partying. </p><p>Madara waddled into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. "Heeeyyy, Natsume! What're you doing naked? What if someone comes up to check on you? Won't you be embarrassed?" </p><p>At first he thought that Natsume hadn't heard him. He continued to lie there for a moment before, slowly, his head flopped to the side to face Madara. The boy's face and upper chest were flushed pink and his eyes were somewhat glassy. Was he sick? </p><p>"Hmm? Nyanko-sensei~?" the teenager slurred. "Thatyou?" </p><p>Huh? Madara sniffed the air. That was weird. Was that-? </p><p>He wandered in close to the boy and sniffed his face; Natsume went cross-eyed as he stared back. He knew this smell and it wasn't the usual eau de Takashi that he had grown accustomed to, although that sweet aroma was still there too, of course. No, this was a different smell. A smell Madara was quite familiar with: alcohol. </p><p>Natsume was drunk! </p><p>"Oi, Natsume! Why do you smell like alcohol? Were you drinking? Did you save me some?" Natsume better have saved him some. After fighting that weird chicken youkai yesterday, Madara definitely deserved a reward. He certainly deserved more recognition than a simple "Good job, sensei" after taking a dozen eggs to the face that the chicken had fired from its ass. But no, he got little more than a pat on the head from this ungrateful brat!</p><p>Suddenly he was engulfed in warm arms. "Heeeeyyy~, sensei~! It is you!" the drunken brat giggled.</p><p>"What?! How could you not know it's me?!"</p><p>"The world's all spinny, sensei! Can't you feel it?" As if to prove his point, Natsume rocked back and forth from side to side, Madara still clasped in his arms.</p><p>Which he did not like at all.</p><p>"Let me go, you drunkard!" he yowled. Much to his surprise, Natsume immediately complied. </p><p>"Sorry~, sensei~" he giggled, before rolling onto his stomach. He watched Madara, expression soft and fond in an unabashed sort of way. Madara had seen this look on Natsume before but it was rarely directed at him. More often it was directed at his adopted family (usually when they weren't looking) or small, harmless youkai (they didn't deserve it) or tiny kittens that weren't Madara (the impudence). A part of Madara that he would never acknowledge craved this attention but now that he had it he didn't know what to do with it.</p><p>Oh well, there were more important matters to attend to. </p><p>Pushing the boy onto his back again, Madara climbed on top of him and perched on his chest. He felt almost feverishly warm and pliant in a way that he normally wasn't. That would make things much easier. </p><p>"Okay, Natsume. I want you to answer some questions for me. Can you do that?"</p><p>The inebriated boy nodded happily. A warm hand came up to scratch behind Madara's ears. "Sure, whatever sensei wants!"</p><p>Well, Madara could certainly stand to hear that more often! And he could definitely do with more petting. Even drunk, Natsume was spectacular at it. </p><p>Leaning into the touch, Madara purred. "Goooood," he drawled. "Just like that..."</p><p>Wait, wasn't there something he wanted to ask? </p><p>Knocking the distracting hand away with a paw, Madara cleared his throat. "Anyway, Natsume, how much did you drink tonight? You said you were too young to drink so how did this even happen?"</p><p>Undeterred, warm hands returned to his ears. "Dunno, Touko-san made grown-up punch and not-grown-up punch and she told me which one but then the bowls got moved." </p><p>Natsume giggled as Madara attempted to focus. Curse these clever fingers.</p><p>"So you- oh, that's nice- kept drinking? You didn't notice anything- a little to the left- different?" </p><p>Natsume shook his head, dumb smile still on his face. "Nope! Both of 'em tasted like fruit juice!"</p><p>Madara broke his purr to sigh. He supposed he couldn't blame Natsume too much since the boy had never tasted alcohol before. Still, he should have noticed when he started feeling funny. How long did it take before he was sent to his room? Had he eaten anything before he started drinking the "fruit juice"? Had he been given water? When was someone going to come check on him?</p><p>Still, the boy appeared to be largely okay. He was coherent and save for stripping he hadn't done anything too wild. Not that Madara would object to Natsume doing something a little wild. It would make for good blackmail material later! A cat needed to get his manjuu somehow and after the chicken incident Madara wasn't feeling too forgiving...</p><p>Until Natsume got his hands on his ears, that is. </p><p>What had he been doing? Oh yeah...</p><p>"Have you drank any water?" he asked Natsume. </p><p>A head shake. "Touko-san gave me a glass but..." a giggle "I dumped it over my head!"</p><p>Oh, that's good. He might be able to use that later.</p><p>"If you promise to buy me manjuu tomorrow I'll get you a glass of water," the dubious cat offers. </p><p>"M'kay!" </p><p>Well, that was easy. Giving one hand a quick nuzzle, Madara departs from his perch and steals into the hallway. It's not until he's in the bathroom that he realizes that bringing a glass of water back might be difficult to do in his cat form. </p><p>"Nothing's easy," he grumbles as he transforms into his humanoid youkai form*. "The things I don't do for this boy. He better remember to buy me manjuu tomorrow." </p><p>Returning to Natsume's room, he finds the boy lying on his side, head propped up on one hand, and waving at a youkai in the window. The youkai obviously does not mean well, as it leers at the oblivious naked boy, licking its lips and trying to beckon Natsume closer with one clawed hand. </p><p>"Dammit!" Madara curses. Setting the glass down, Madara flings Natsume's discarded clothes at him, before opening the window and punching the youkai in its ugly face. "Get lost, perv!"</p><p>The youkai screams, clutching its injured head. It slinks off into the night, hopefully never to be seen again.</p><p>Madara closes the window with a huff. "What the hell, Natsume?! What were you thinking?! You could have been-"</p><p>But Natsume is sitting there with socks on his ears and his pants tied around his neck, still smiling stupidly at his bodyguard. And all Madara can do is face palm.  Suddenly he's very glad he came home when he did. If Madara had stayed out later... It doesn't bear thinking about what he would have found when he returned home. Actually, this wouldn't be his home anymore. Shaking his head, Madara retrieves the glass of water and hands it to his young charge, who finishes it in one go. Madara is silently thrilled Natsume didn't dump it over his head. He would NOT have gone for a second glass. </p><p>"Thank you, sensei," Natsume says, handing the empty glass back to his bodyguard. "You're the best." The boy's eyes are still strangely bright but less so than before and his smile is genuine but the socks on his ears kill what would otherwise be a lethal look.</p><p>"Damn straight, I am," Madara answers. "Now get those socks off your ears; you look like a moron. Where are your pajamas?" </p><p>Natsume removes the socks and points at his closet. "Touko-san did the laundry today. Sensei?"</p><p>"What?" Madara asks as he opens the closet and hunts for the desired articles of clothing. Natsume should have cooled down enough by now to be willing to wear clothes. Even if he wasn't Madara would force him to put clothes on. Who knew what other youkai were lurking around the house? Having lived this long with Natsume, Madara's reputation was now tied to the boy's and no way did Madara want to be known as the bodyguard to a stupid boy who gets drunk and then waves at strange youkai while naked! </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like? I'm trying to find your pajamas."</p><p>"You don't want me to sleep naked?"</p><p>The hell? "Why would I want that?"</p><p>"So I get a cold and Touko-san makes egg sake."</p><p>Shit, he did say that before, didn't he? Why did the brat have to remember that now of all times? "It's the wrong season for egg sake." Found them! He flings the pajamas at Natsume who catches them full in the face. </p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Yes. And the stars. They're not in position for egg sake either," Madara bullshits. He looks back at Natsume. The boy has that soft look on his face again as he clutches his pajamas to his chest. He's no longer as flushed as he was before. He's likely feeling a lot cooler, too, especially with all the fans still going. </p><p>"Why haven't you put your clothes on yet? Put them on."</p><p>"I need underwear."</p><p>"You have underwear. They're right next to you."</p><p>"Those are dirty. I need clean underwear."</p><p>"Fine." Fwap! Madara throws a clean pair at Natsume's face. "Now will you please put some clothes on?" Snagging the glass from the desk, Madara goes to exit the room.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To get you more water and when I get back you better be fully dressed and not waving at any strange youkai!" </p><p>When Madara came back Natsume was dressed albeit not correctly; his night shirt was buttoned wrong. With a sigh, Madara set the water down on the desk and knelt before his charge. "At least you're not waving at strange youkai," he muttered. He rebuttoned the shirt, which was a trial and a half since his claws kept getting caught in the fabric. Natsume seriously owed him for this. This went above and beyond bodyguard duties. Natsume should be buying him salmon roe for this!</p><p>Natsume yawned. "Tired. Sensei?"</p><p>"What now? Huh?"</p><p>Natsume collapsed against him. For one terrible second, Madara's heart stopped, before the Natsume's arms came up around his shoulders in a hug and he felt the boy bury his face in his neck. Then Madara's heart stopped for an entirely different reason.</p><p>"Thank you, sensei. I don't say it enough but I really do appreciate you. You didn't have to do any of this for me but you did and it really makes me happy that you did. I don't know what I would do without you. But coming here and living with the Fujiwaras and meeting you are some of the best things that ever happened to me. I just wanted you to know that."</p><p>It took a solid moment for Madara to find his voice and also figure out what to do with his hands. When he did, he hugged the boy back and replied with a slightly unsteady voice, "Idiot, tell me I'm the most majestic daiyoukai you've ever seen and I'll make up your futon for you."</p><p>He felt Natsume smile against him, thin arms squeezing him slightly. "Sensei is the most majestic daiyoukai I've ever seen," Natsume whispered against him, igniting a brilliant spark of warmth in Madara's chest. Touko-san needed to mix up the punch bowls more often. "Whenever he's not in his maneki neko form." </p><p>"You brat!"</p><p>Natsume howled with laughter. </p><p>"Go sit over there and drink your water!"</p><p>"Yes, sensei!"</p><p>Madara set up the futon anyway. Once Natsume was tucked in and sound asleep, Madara resumed his cat form and took up his usual perch on the boy's belly. Maybe it was the season or the stars or even the sincere words his charge spoke earlier but Madara felt oddly warm. Oddly warm and perhaps a bit punch drunk on happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>